Nobody Like You
by DianaMounr
Summary: [AU] –Explícame otra vez como me metí en esto. –Entraste en el momento equivocado a la oficina de la profesora. / –Eres la chica más molesta, terca y testaruda que he conocido. –Y tú eres un chico creído, vanidoso y arrogante. / Puede que sea molesta, pero también es linda. / Es un vanidoso de primera, pero también es guapo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencia.** La historia se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, los personajes no tienen poderes y pueden contener un poco de Ooc.

* * *

.

.

.

Viernes.

Por fin había llegado el bendito viernes. El fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, me podría desvelar toda la noche sin preocuparme por las horas que voy a dormir, no tendría que hacer mis tareas para entregar al día siguiente, todo sería perfecto de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente.

Aún tenía que ir a clases.

Observé el reloj para ver cuántos minutos más iba a dormir antes de que sonara la alarma, para mi mala suerte ya se me había hecho tarde. _-Estúpida alarma que no sonó_ \- pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama y me arreglaba lo más rápido que podía. Revise mi mochila para comprobar que nada se me olvidara y al terminar salí corriendo de mi habitación.

Sin embargo toda la prisa que llevaba desapareció al bajar por las escaleras y ver que mi mamá estaba preparando el desayuno.

–Buenos días cariño– me dijo en cuanto me acerqué al comedor.

–Buenos días mamá, se ve delicioso– dije mientras me ponía a su lado y tomaba dos hot cakes y me servía un vaso de café.

–¿Qué no vas tarde a la universidad?– me pregunto al ver que me sentaba en la mesa.

–No, de hecho tengo libre la primera hora– mentí, total ya iba tarde, saltarme la primera hora no haría daño.

–¿Ha si? Entonces porque bajaste las escaleras tan rápido, además te escuché correr de aquí para allá mientras te arreglabas. Eso solo pasa cuando se te hace tarde– rayos, el instinto perspicaz de mi madre está activado.

–De hecho yo también pensé que iba tarde– _espero que me crea_ –Se me hizo raro que la alarma no sonará así que me cambie rápido, pero recordé que ayer la desactive precisamente porque entraba a la segunda hora–.

–Bueno, parece que tienes razón, hoy no escuché tu alarma– dijo mientras hacía una pose pensativa, clara señal de que estaba tratando de recordar si sonó.– En ese caso desayuna con calma, iré a despertar a tu padre y a tu hermano– _Que suerte, no me descubrió._

Cuando termine de desayunar dejé mi plato y vaso en el fregadero y subí a lavarme los dientes. Al terminar me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, eran las 7:13 y la segunda hora era hasta las ocho, podría descansar otros veinte minutos.

– _Marinette ya se te hizo tarde–._

Abrí los ojos de golpe en cuanto escuché el grito de mi madre y al observar el reloj me di cuenta de que eran las 7:43, iba a llegar tarde a la segunda hora.

Mierda.

.  
.

.

–Bien clase eso es todo por hoy los veo el próximo lunes –observó al maestro salir del aula. –Al fin, por un momento pensé que me quedaría dormida– su nombre era Alya, una chica de ojos café-dorado de cabello color café con puntas anaranjadas que le llegaba a los hombros. Usaba unos bonitos lentes.

–¿Dónde estará Marinette?– pregunto Lila, una chica de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello café-rojizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. –Realmente espero que tenga una muy buena excusa para llegar tarde o la colgare de la Torre Eiffel–.

–De seguro la secuestraron las sábanas, otra vez–.

–No entiendo porque llega tarde cuando su casa está a solo 10 minutos de aquí–.

–Tranquila Lila sí no tiene una buena excusa yo misma la colgaré de la Torre Eiffel–.

–Buenos días chicas– ambas voltearon a ver a Juleka.

–Buenos días– dijo la ojiverde.

–Hola Juleka buenos días ¿Y Rose? no la e visto el día de hoy–.

–Hoy no vendrá a clases va a hacer examen en otra universidad– decía mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Lila –.

–Buenos días chicas– las tres voltearon a hacia el recién llegado Kim– Quítate Alya ese es mi lugar–.

–Yo llegue primero–.

–Si, pero ya tienes que irte a tu siguiente clase, ¿O vas a seguir el ejemplo de Marinette?– dijo mientras observaba su reloj.

–Rayos, por eso odio tener clases en otras aulas, a veces se me olvida– la morena guardó sus cosas –Ni te acomodes– dijo al ver que Kim ponía su mochila en el asiento –Al rato voy a regresar a MÍ lugar–.

–El que se va a la villa pierde su silla– tomó asiento en la banca.

–Y el que regresa lo corre a patadas– dijeron al unísono Lila y Juleka mientras reían.

–¡Ustedes de qué lado están!–

–¿Qué no es obvio?–

–Ya vete Alya, además la pregunta no fue para tí–.

–Basta chicos Kim tiene razón Alya, apúrate para que no llegues tarde–

–Bien, me voy– la morena vio la sonrisa burlona de Kim– Pero me voy solo porque Juleka tiene razón, no porque me corras tarado– comenzó a caminar hacia la salida –Nos vemos al rato–.

–¿Hicieron la tarea que dejó la profesora Bustier?–. Pregunto la pelinegra mientras sacaba su libreta.

–¡LA TAREA! ¿Por qué no me recordaste ayer Juleka?– la ojiverde sacó su libreta –Pasamela–

–¿Había tarea?– preguntó Kim y al instante recibió la mirada sorprendida de la pelinegra y la aburrida de la castaña –¿Qué? Yo no sabía–.

–Por qué no me sorprende–.

–Mejor no digas nada que tampoco la hiciste Lila–.

–Pero al menos yo sí sabía que dejaron tarea–.

–Y eso que aún así no la hiciste–.

–Chicos si no se apuran no van a copiar la tarea a tiempo, mejor apúrense y dejen de pelear–.

–Esta bien–. Respondieron al unísono.

–Lila haste aun lado, no me dejas ver–.

–Qué lástima – dijo mientras le daba la espalda al morocho.

–¡LILA!–.

–¿Qué?– encaró al chico –Si no puedes esperar a que termine ponte a lado de mi y copia–.

–¿Por qué siempre se tiene que hacer lo que dices?–.

–¡Porque yo tengo la libreta!–

–Damela–.

–No–.

–Que sí–.

–Que no!–.

–YA BASTA– la pelinegra se puso de pie –Si no pueden compartir les voy a quitar mi libreta y haber a quien le van a copiar la tarea–.

–No, espera ya la comparto con Kim–. La castaña movió su butaca para que el mencionado pudiera ver.

–Si Jule, no hay porque ser extremistas nosotros podemos compartir–. Dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lila y la acercaba a él. Claro que ese gesto no le gusto a la chica.

–En efecto, así que si me disculpas querido amigo– retiró el brazo del morocho mientras sonreía falsamente. –Voy a terminar de copiar la tarea–.

–Me alegra escuchar eso– dijo la pelinegra y sonrió al ver cómo copiaban sin molestarse.

.

.

.

–Gracias papá, enserio te debo una– dije mientras besaba su mejilla y salía corriendo del auto.

Iba tan apurada que ni siquiera escuché lo que me respondió, bueno, de cualquier forma si es algo importante me mandaran mensaje, ahora lo primordial es llegar _casi_ puntual a la segunda clase. Por suerte para mi el edificio de mi facultad es el que está cerca de la entrada.

–Marinette ¿Otra vez tarde?– me detuve en cuanto escuche mi nombre y me giré para observar a la persona que me hablaba.

–¡Nino! Mi querido y mejor amigo de toda la vida– me colgué de su cuello antes de que me regañara. –¿Qué te puedo decir? Es parte de la vida universitaria el llegar tarde a un par de clases–

Un suspiro salió de sus labios –Me dijiste lo mismo cuando íbamos en preparatoria– sentí como tiraba de mis mejillas –No tienes remedio–.

–Duele– trate de quitarlo pero solo logré que me pellizcara más fuerte.

–Esa es la idea– al fin me dejó libre –Además no te quejes, estoy seguro de que Alya y Lila te harán algo peor si no tienes una buena excusa– no puede ser olvidé que debía llegar temprano para terminar un ensayo.

–¿Están muy molestas?– pregunté mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón.

–Hace rato me encontré a Alya, no parecía muy molesta pero si Lila le da alas entonces si debes preocuparte–.

–Por eso les dije que termináramos el ensayo ayer–.

–Cierto, ambas te conocen y saben que no cuentan contigo en las mañanas–.

–Ja ja, que gracioso–.

–Es la verdad–.

No había manera de negarle eso, él me conoce desde que íbamos al kinder no por nada es mi mejor amigo, ambos sabemos que tengo un pequeño problema con la puntualidad.

Conocer a Nino fue un dolor de cabeza, él mismo se había autonombrado mi mejor amigo y solía molestarme haciendo bromas o escondido mis cosas.

Fue divertido.

Yo también le devolvía las bromas y solíamos meternos en problemas juntos. Como esa vez en la que hechamos polvo picapica en el asiento de la maestra o la vez en la que nos descubrieron lanzando globos con harina y agua. Fueron buenos tiempos. Incluso tuvimos la buena suerte de estar en las mismas escuelas, todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la preparatoria.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que casi se rompe nuestra amistad y como olvidarlo si fue el día en el que Nino como todo mejor amigo se me declaró y yo como toda mejor amiga lo friendzone, triste pero cierto. Después de la incómoda declaración dejamos de hablarnos, parecíamos dos completos desconocidos y aunque me ponía triste que me evitara todo el tiempo lo entendía, yo me habría puesto igual si la situación hubiese sido al revés.

Sin embargo fue bueno que nos distanciamos, en el buen sentido de la palabra, en ese tiempo conocí a Lila y a Chloe si bien al principio nos odiábamos al final terminamos siendo amigas. Nino, por otro lado conoció a Alya, Kim y Nathaniel.

Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, sus amigos no querían a los míos ni mis amigas a ellos, solo Alya pareció congeniar un poco pero ya saben lo que dicen "del odio al amor hay solo un paso" al final terminamos siendo amigos éramos inseparables, pero en todo grupo de amigos suelen haber algunos que pelean más entre ellos, en nuestro caso eran Lila y Kim, no había día en el que no estuvieran peleando.

Por eso cuando llegamos al salón de clases y los vimos callados y trabajando sin ninguna discusión se nos hizo extraño.

–Me da miedo saludar y que se rompa este bonito ambiente–.

–Con razón está nublado el día– me siguió la corriente Nino.

–En realidad está paz y tranquilidad se debe a que ninguno hizo la tarea de la profesora Bustier– casi brinco del susto, Juleka tiene la mala maña de ponerse detrás de nosotros.

–Jul, un día de estos vas a matarme–.

–Que dramático eres Nino– le respondió la pelinegra.

–¿Podrían callarse? Me desconcentran– Kim parecía estresado.

–Pobrecito, el bebé necesita silencio total para concentrarse– suspiré, ya podía sentir la pelea.

–Sí porque aún me faltan varias cosas por copiar porque ALGUIEN no me dejaba ver–.

–¿A poco te tapaban los ojos?–.

–Me tapaban la libreta–.

–Pues debiste ponerte de pie para que pudieras ver mejor–.

–Si te hubieras movido un poco ya llevaría más de la mitad–.

–Ahora resulta que yo tuve la culpa–.

–Chicos, ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije hace rato?– sonreí, estaban desesperando a Juleka.

–Ya quitales la libreta Jul–.

–Callate Nino– dijeron a unísono.

–Mejor apúrense y agradezcan que todavía no llega el maestro de esta clase– tome asiento en mi lugar.

–Si chicos quiero dormir– Nino imitó mi acción y se recostó sobre la paleta de la banca.

Observé cómo Lila y Kim volvían a su tarea, mientras que Juleka se ponía a leer su libro.

Entrar a la universidad fue difícil para todos, íbamos a separarnos por las carreras que queríamos tomar.

En mi caso quería ser diseñadora de modas, siempre me ha gustado diseñar lo he hecho desde que pude agarrar un lápiz, pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería. Mis padres no tenían los recursos suficientes para mandarme a alguna universidad que tuviera esa carrera, así que tuve que conformarme con entrar a Gestión Empresarial.

El caso de Nino fue aún peor que el mío, él sí contaba con los recursos para irse y estudiar música, sin embargo sus padres no lo dejaron alegando que ser DJ no le serviría de nada y que no encontraría trabajo. Por eso en contra de su voluntad también está en la misma carrera que yo. Quizás me tomemos el gusto con el tiempo.

Lila, Kim y Alta tuvieron suerte, en esta escuela si está lo que ellos querían.

Lila se está especializando para ser abogada y cabe aclarar que la desgraciada tiene potencial para eso, es astuta y manipuladora.

Kim quiere fundar su propia empresa y por eso se ha metido en la misma carrera que Nino y yo, además es muy inteligente para las matemáticas. Aunque no lo parezca.

Alya por otro lado quiere ser periodista y valla que también tiene talento, cuando nos toca hacer documentales ella es la que narra todo y es la que entrevista a las personas.

Chloe y Nathaniel tuvieron que mudarse para seguir con sus carreras, él quiere ser pintor y ella después de batallar un poco se decidió por actuación. Estoy segura de que también les irá bien, Nathaniel hace dibujos preciosos y Chloe hace dramas increíbles, siempre se sale con la suya.

Al principio nos costó adaptarnos. Kim, Nino y yo al tener la misma carrera nos aseguramos de tomar todas las clases juntos y gracias a un par de materias que teníamos en común con Alya y Lila podíamos tomar clases con ellas, sin embargo no siempre estábamos los cinco, había ocasiones en las que Lila se iba y ocasiones _como esta_ en donde Alya no estaba.

–Buenos días clase, disculpen el retraso, los maestros tuvimos una junta imprevista, guarden silencio y saquen sus libros –el maestro detuvo mis divagaciones –Vamos a comenzar las clases.

Observé a mis amigos y sonreí al ver que Nino estaba bien dormido, a Lila y Kim peleando y a Juleka poniendo atención. Un suspiro salió de mis labios mientras volteaba hacía la ventana, no es lo que yo quería estudiar pero al menos tenía a mis amigos.

Solo espero que este semestre sea más interesante.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Como se habrán dado cuenta en la historia utilizaré a varios personajes de la serie, entre ellos **Lila y Chloe.** Se que estos personajes no son del agrado de casi todos los fans, es por eso que _me he propuesto hacerles ver que no son tan malas_ como parece.

En todo caso sus personalidades serán diferentes en mi historia pero tratare de mantener **parte** de su **esencia.**


	2. Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencia.** La historia se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, los personajes no tienen poderes y pueden contener un poco de Ooc.

.

.

.

El día fue extraño.

No fue raro el hecho de que en la mañana llegue un poco tarde a la uni por pequeños problemas técnicos, lo raro fue que el resto de las clases no fueron normales. Después de que se acabó la clase de las ocho nuestra tutora llegó a informarnos que los maestros no estarían con nosotros durante sus materias porque había surgido un imprevisto, y justo como ella nos dijo los maestros solo llegaban a ponernos trabajo.

Entraba, daban indicaciones y se iban.

Lo sé, la situación no parece tan extraña es decir, no tuvimos maestros el resto del día y no hubo regaños por comer en el salón y salirse a cada rato. Lo extraño fue que solo le pasó a nuestra carrera, las demás no tuvieron maestros ausentes y regularmente cuando surgen imprevistos cancelan clases en general. Además cuando los maestros entraban al aula se nos quedaban viendo mucho, recorrían con la mirada todo el salón y a nosotros nos observaban mientras dictaban el ejercicio, si no los conociera diría que nos estaban examinando.

Regularmente cuando uno de nuestros maestros no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en el aula y debe de irse rápido tiene la costumbre de dejar a alguien de encargado, ya saben para que ponga orden y controle a sus compañeros, alguien de confianza para el maestro y que no sea antipático para el grupo, alguien que fue elegido mediante una votación para representar al salon. Así es, estoy hablando del jefe de grupo. Y adivinen a quien eligieron para ese papel.

A mí.

Nino tuvo la brillante idea de proponerme cuando nuestra tutora _la profesora Bustier_ pregunto que a quien veían con el potencial necesario para representar al grupo. Y justo cuando dijo mi nombre Kim lo secundo alegando que yo había sido jefa de grupo en la prepa y que lo había hecho muy bien. Para mí mala suerte a todos pareció gustarles la idea y desde entonces tengo ese cargo.

Por esa razón ya sabía cuál era el encargo que me dejaban los maestros.

Calificar el trabajo, contar las firmas y hacer una relación.

No es nada del otro mundo, es algo sencillo pero es **muy** estresante.

Ni siquiera parece que estoy tratando con estudiantes de nivel superior, parecen niños de kinder. Cuando les iba a calificar el trabajo todos se amontonaron, empezaron a gritar, se pelearon y se empujaron por ser los primeros, sin mencionar que cuando terminé tuve que contar las firmas para hacer la relación y está última debía llevar el nombre completo del alumno. Por si fuera poco cada que terminaba una clase me salía a buscar al maestro y como no sabía en dónde estaba tenía que vagar por la escuela hasta que lo encontraba.

Incluso parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para joderme por todas las veces que llegaba tarde a sus clases, y no lo digo porque me tocó buscarlos, me refiero a que como solo tenemos una hora por clase no me daba tiempo de terminar mis trabajos y me quedaba a medias. Así que aparte de la tarea que nos dejaron debo terminar lo que no me dió tiempo en la escuela, lo bueno es que me pongo todas las firmas. Si he de sufrir por ser la jefa haré que valga la pena, digo no es que me haya saltado unas clases fingiendo que tengo una junta, no claro que no. Solo me pongo todas las firmas y ayudo a mis amigos cuando no trabajan, solo eso, nada más.

Bueno está bien, tal vez use esa pequeña mentirita algunas ocasiones, pero en mi defensa eran por una buena causa.

.

.

Cuando por fin salí de la universidad me fui directamente a la primaria , los viernes me toca recoger a mi hermanito ya que por alguna extraña razón este día es cuando más gente hay en la pastelería _el negocio familiar_ y mis padres se quedan a atenderla.

Observar la primaria me trae buenos recuerdos, por ejemplo, recuerdo que en mi primer día de clase me puse a llorar porque no quería quedarme, pensaba que mis papás me estaban regalando porque hice una guerra de comida con Nino en la pastelería. O la vez en la que se hizo una obra de teatro por el día de la primavera y me tocó vestirme como marquita, me veía tan mona con mis antenitas y mi vestido moteado, recuerdo que hasta inventé un nombre para mi papel _LadyBug_ porque yo quería que fuera una obra de superheroes, donde hubiera acción y muchos golpes, pero no, dijeron que una mariquita no podía ser un superhéroe.

–Tierra llamando a Marinette me copian, cambio– sonreí, sabía de quién se trataba.

–Aquí Marinette cual es la emergencia, cambio–.

–¿Porque no me hacías caso, cambio?– bien creo que ya eran muchos cambio.

–Estaba distraída ¿No se te ha olvidado nada?– él hizo una pose pensativa.

–Creo que no, igual si se me olvida mañana me lo dará la maestra– dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me obligaba a caminar hacia un puesto de dulces –Cómprame algo Marinette–.

–Se supone que estás castigado por haber escondido la lapicera de Tikki en la basura– él se giró a verme.

–Por favor Mari, desde el recreo no he comido ningún dulce mis energías se están debilitando, no creo poder caminar hasta la casa, siento que me muero por favor cómprame algo siiiiii– dijo mientras ponía sus ojos de gato a medio morir.

–Esta bien pero solo porque me has hecho reír, pero no le vallas a decir a mamá o estaremos en problemas ¿De acuerdo?–.

–De acuerdo– dijo mientras elegía su dulce.

.

Kaleth llegó a la familia de forma inesperada, fue el hijo no planeado de mis padres. Al principio estaban muy sorprendidos, no esperaban tener un segundo bebé pero como ya venía en camino no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Sin embargo se encariñaron con él más rápido de lo que esperaban, mi madre no tenía ni siquiera los cuatro meses de embarazo y ya estaban arreglando su habitación.

En ese entonces yo tenía nueve años y aunque la idea de tener un hermano me emocionaba mucho no pude evitar tener celos, mi papá solo compraba cosas para el bebé, compro una cuna, ropa y muchos juguetes. Él era el más emocionado de los dos, aunque yo era su princesita siempre quiso tener un varón y al fin se le estaba concediendo.

En algún momento desee no tener hermano, mis padres ya no me ponían tanta atención como antes y eso me molestaba, siempre he sido solo yo y no estaba acostumbrada a compartir el cariño de mis padres, por esa razón hacía más travesuras con Nino en la primaria.

Cuando nació mis celos aumentaron aún más. Mis padres estaban pendientes de él todo el tiempo, no había momento en el que lo dejaran solo y para rematar toda mi familia llegó de visita solo para conocerlo. Hasta Nino parecía más emocionado de verlo a él que a mí.

No sabía que tenía de especial llegar a ver esa pequeña copia barata mía. Por que sí, el tramposo quiso parecerse a mí, tenía la piel blanca como yo, los ojos azules igual que yo y hasta me copio el color de cabello. Mi precioso e inusual cabello negro-azulado lo tenía él también. Era mi clon masculino.

Mis celos duraron mucho tiempo ya que a pesar de que Kaleth tenía más de medio año de nacido me negaba a cargarlo, no lo quería ni ver e ignoraba cuando se ponía a llorar y es que en ese entonces yo pensaba que él tampoco me quería cerca ya que siempre lloraba al verme. Pero las cosas cambiaron después de un inesperado suceso.

Ese día estaba en mi habitación terminando mi tarea, mis padres habían salido a comprar los ingredientes que se les habían terminado y para mí mala suerte dejaron a Kaleth a mi cargo.

Todo iba bien hasta que empezó a llorar.

Al principio lo ignore como las otras veces, sin embargo no se callaba y tuve que ir hasta su habitación. Entré con mucho sigilo, estaba entrando en terreno enemigo y debía de ser precavida así que dando pequeños pasos me acerqué hasta su cuna. En cuanto me vio dejo de llorar y fue la primera vez que nos vimos a los ojos sin que yo le pusiera caras o sin que él hiciera berrinche, verlo así me hizo acordarme de mí cuando era tan pequeña como él y les hacía berrinche a mis papás, eso me hizo sonreír un poco pero cuando caí en cuanta de que el enemigo estaba ganando está batalla lo mire feo.

No iba a convencerme aunque me haya sonreído.

No iba a dejarlo ganar solo porque empezó a reír cuando le hice una mueca.

No me daría risa cuando trato de imitar mi mueca.

No me darían ganas de cargarlo.

No me sentiría mal al ver la cara triste que puso cuando me alejaba de su cuna.

Pero sobretodo, no iba a quererlo. _No cuando trato de decir mi nombre._

A mis escasos diez años nunca había experimentado una alegría tan grande como la que sentí cuando lo escuché tratar de llamarme, ese es uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tengo. En ese momento comprendí porque era tan especial para mis padres, porque lo querían tanto y también comprendí porque lloraba al verme.

– _Kaleth solo quería que te acercas a él, que lo quisieras tanto como el te quiere a ti, parece que sentía tu rechazo y por eso lloraba al verte–._

Las palabras de mi madre me dolieron mucho y me hicieron sentir la peor hermana del mundo, había hecho sufrir a Kaleth sus primeros meses de vida. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así, me propuse enmendar mi error, no volvería a dejarlo solo y mucho menos lo dejaría sentirse solo, yo siempre estaría para él. **Siempre.**

Y hasta la fecha lo he cumplido, con mucho gusto puedo decir que desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables no había día en el que lo dejara solo, me ponía a jugar con él, le leía cuentos en la noche y hacíamos muchas pijamadas. Claro que con el pasar de los años Kaleth y yo peleabamos cuando él hacía travesuras en mi habitación o cuando yo rompía _accidentalmente_ sus juguetes. Ya saben, cosas de hermanos.

.

Cuando Kaleth y yo llegamos a casa nos pusimos a atender la pastelería, yo era la cajera y al él le gustaba fingir que era el mesero que atendía las órdenes de los clientes y digo fingir porque empezaba él y terminaba siendo yo la que anotaba los pedidos.

Casi nunca puedo salir los viernes por ayudar a mis padres, los clientes más frecuentes este día son los estudiantes de secundaria. Esto se debe a que ya no nos dedicamos a hacer solamente pasteles y pan. Ahora también incluímos licuados, frappes y varios tipos de postres.

Básicamente paso de pastelería a cafetería.

Por eso ahora que me encuentro frente al televisor con mi videojuego en mano me siento muy relajada. Los videojuegos me encantan, muchos se relajan escuchando música, haciendo yoga, o simplemente durmiendo, pero a mi me pasa cuando me pongo a jugar.

Desde pequeña ha sido así y para horror de mi mamá fue mi papá el que me inculcó el vicio.

Por esa razón le prohibió enseñarle a Kaleth a jugar desde pequeño, no quería a un segundo Martinette pegado a la televisión todo el día.

Sin embargo no contaba con que yo le enseñaría a jugar.

–Mari porque no me dijiste que estabas jugando, yo también quiero jugar– cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba conectado su control a la consola.

–¿Listo para que te patee el trasero?– le rete.

–En tus sueños– respondió mientras elegía nuestro juego favorito.

–No se vallan a dormir tan noche– mi madre estaba parada en el marco de la sala junto a papá.

–El que pierda hará ejercicio conmigo mañana–.

–¡Papá!– dije indignada.

–No es justo, siempre dices lo mismo y él que casi siempre pierde soy yo–.

–Es una motivación para ti Kaleth, no dejes que Marinette te gane esta vez–.

–No es justo, ella también te gana a ti– eso provocó una risa en mi mamá.

–Eso es verdad y cuando su padre pierde me ayuda en mis clases de yoga– dijo mientras un aura oscura cubría a mi papá –No me lo recuerdes– mencionó.

–Mientras no sea yoga en pareja está bien, que tal si nos dan _otra sorpresa_ ¿No Kaleth?– estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírme al ver la cara que pusieron mis padres.

–¡MARINETTE!– gritaron mientras se ruborizaban.

–¿Qué sorpresa?– preguntó mi hermano mientras ladeaba su cabeza y fue ahí cuando solté la carcajada. Poco después se unieron mis padres. –No entiendo–.

–Mari, cuida que Kaleth no se duerma tan noche– dijo mi madre mientras subía por las escaleras.

–Descansen hijos– mi padre la siguió.

–Oigan, no me ignoren– dijo mientras hacía un puchero –Hermana de que sorpresa hablas–.

Yo solo sonreí –No hay sorpresa, fue una broma que entenderás cuando estés más grande– nunca le diría que no había sido planeado. –¿Listo para perder?–.

–Listo para verte a tí perder–. Y así pasamos un buen rato jugando hasta que el sueño se adueñó de nosotros.

.

.

.

Me gusta trabajar en la pastelería, cocinar es mi segunda actividad favorita. Por eso a pesar de que tuve que cancelar mis planes con mis amigos no se me hizo pesado estar atendiendo el negocio. El fin de semana tuvimos mucha clientela en la pastelería, fue uno de los fines más agitados que hemos tenido, al parecer se había organizado un torneo deportivo en la secundaria y es por eso que había mucho más actividad de la normal.

Sin embargo no todo fue malo, a veces me dejan propina los clientes y esta vez gracias a lo que conseguí complete el dinero que necesitaba para comprar un nuevo videojuego.

Así que el domingo después de que cerramos la pastelería llame a mis amigos para que vinieran a mi casa a estrenarlo.

Nino y Kim corrieron a los controles mientras que Alya y Lila revisaban los nuevos diseños que había hecho.

–Mari este diseño está hermoso ¿Crees que podrías hacerme este conjunto?– Lila estaba revisando una blusa de cuello de tortuga de manga larga color gris que hacía juego con una falda roja que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía como accesorio una bufanda color beige y unas mallas negras.

–No lo sé, realmente espero poder hacer todos los diseños que están viendo algún día–.

–Pues espero que sea pronto, de verdad te quedan muy bien, yo quiero que me hagas este– dijo Alya mientras me mostraba el conjunto. Se trataba de una playera sin mangas blanca y un saco color naranja que hacía juego con un pantalón de mezclilla, con unas botas pegadas que llegaban hasta la rodilla rojas.

–Si Mari, no desperdicies tu talento en algo que no te gusta– a pesar de estar jugando Kim estaba pendiente del chisme.

–Ya saben que la universidad es muy cara y no hay muchas probabilidades de que quede–.

–Podrías conseguir una beca pero como eres tan pesimista ni siquiera lo intentas–.

–Nino eso fue muy grosero– le dijo Alya.

–Si Nino, además no tienes derecho de decir eso cuando estás pasando por una situación parecida– rayos Lila estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

–Ahora resulta que como ustedes dos están en la carrera que les gusta son las únicas que pueden opinar– dijo mientras le ponía pausa al juego.

–Oye, estaba apunto de patearte el trasero– se quejó Kim –Basta chicos Mari no nos invitó a su casa para pelear. Lila, Alya ustedes tampoco dijeron algo muy amable que digamos, si Nino y Marinette no quieren arreglar su situación, o al menos intentarlo es su problema–. Y mientras miraba a Nino dijo –Ahora quita esa cara de idiota y ponle play al juego para que te patee el trasero de una vez–.

Después de ese pequeño momento de tensión las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Había ocasiones como esta en donde se empezaba una pelea por la situación que teníamos Nino y yo, sin embargo todo terminaba bien gracias a Kim.

A pesar de que no parecía ser el más inteligente del grupo, sabíamos que él siempre tenía buenos consejos para nosotros, sabía cuándo debía de intervenir para que no dijéramos alguna estupidez de la que después pudiéramos arrepentirnos.

Cuando lo conocí pensé que sería uno de esos tipos obsesionados con estar en el gimnasio todo el tiempo y el típico casanova que presume sus músculos, pero no fue así.

Kim era todo lo contrario, hacia ejercicio pero lo moderado y en vez de presumir sus músculos prefería ocultarlos usando su sudadera, sin mencionar que no coqueteaba con las chicas, bueno solo lo hizo con Chloe. Además, había descubierto a un buen rival en los videojuegos.

–SI/NO– gritaron al mismo tiempo Kim y Nino al ver el marcador final.

–Te dije que te patearia el trasero–.

–Maldito suertudo–.

–No es suerte amigo mío, simplemente soy mucho mejor que tú–.

–Y como no serlo cuando es lo único que haces en tu casa aparte del ejercicio– y la pelea entre Lila y él había empezado.

–Es mejor estar en los videojuegos que perder horas y horas eligiendo ropa y maquillaje–

–¡Por supuesto que no! Es muy importante tener un buena imagen–.

–Eso es verdad, pero tú exageras– me señaló –Ni siquiera Marinette tarda tanto en arreglase como tú–.

–¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?– cruce mis brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

–¿Y eso que? Ella de por sí es lenta para arreglarse–.

–Hooola, estoy aquí– ironice al ver que me ignoraban.

–Es inútil Marinette, cuando se enfrascan en su pelea de novios es imposible separarlos– Alya tenía razón.

–¿Qué les parece si apostamos?– Ambas volteamos a ver a Nino.

–¿Apostar qué?– pregunté.

–Yo digo que en menos de dos meses Kim le pide a Lila que sea su novia–.

–Bromeas, es más probable que en un ataque de celos Lila diga que Kim es suyo– Alya estaba muy segura de su respuesta –Tu que dices Marinette–.

No sabía qué respuesta darles, ambas opciones eran posibles, Lila era muy celosa con Kim cuando alguna chica volteaba a verlo, pero él no se daba. Y en cuanto a Kim era muy obvia la mirada de tonto enamorado que le dedicaba a Lila cuando salíamos todos a divertirnos, pero ella no la notaba por está cuidando que ninguna chica se le acercara.

En conclusión, ambos eran igual de ciegos.

–Dejaré que ustedes dos hagan la apuesta– no iba a arriesgarme.

–Bien, entonces el perdedor será sirviente del otro por un mes ¿Trato?– dijo Alya mientras estiraba su mano en dirección a Nino.

–Hecho– dijo Nino mientras estrechaba la mano de la castaña.

Poco tiempo después todos se fueron a sus casas, no sin antes hacerme prometerles que les llevaría un pan para desayunar mañana en la universidad. Los desgraciados me habían chantajeado con decirle a mi mamá que el viernes había llegado tarde a propósito si no les llevaba nada.

Así que después de asegurarme de poner los panes a la vista para que no se me olvidarán, me fui a dormir. Ya me la cobraría cuando me pidieran firmas por no terminar el trabajo.

.

.

.

Una hermosa mujer observaba través de su ventana la tormenta que caía sobre la ciudad.

–Gabriel ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?–.

–No lo sé cariño, no lo se– a pesar de que el hombre tenía un rostro que no demostraba ninguna expresión, su esposa sabía que estaba preocupado.

–Solo espero que donde quiera que esté, nuestro hijo se encuentre bien–.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

Muchas gracias por sus **comentarios** , _follows_ y  favoritos. Espero seguir contando con ustedes(:

Disculpen la demora, como eran mis últimas semanas de clase los maestros me llenaron de tareas y para variar me quedé sin internet porque me fui a visitar familiares que viven en un pueblito.

Pero por fin regrese a mi casa y les traigo la continuación. Y como tuve mucho tiempo libre les tengo una buena noticia, el siguiente capítulo va más o menos por la mitad así que si todo marcha bien en menos de una semana actualizo.

Como verán mencioné a **Tikki,** al principio no había contemplado usarla a ella y a Plagg pero no se, tal vez sea buena idea ponerlos como amigos de Kaleth.

Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Poco a poco sabremos como es la relación que tiene Marinette con sus amigos y cómo los conoció, en este capítulo hablé un poco de Kim y de su hermanito.

Ya casi hace su gran debut nuestro querido Adrien, solo esperen un poquito más.

Dudas, quejas y comentarios serán bien recibidos, aceptó de todo.

 **Tsukihimekoomori.** Gracias por tu review, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado(:

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
